


Up For A Challenge

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [157]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Challenges, Friendship, Gen, Goals, Male-Female Friendship, Ruined Handbag, Season/Series 01, Sherlock Accepts The Challenge, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary) Friendship, Sherlock is a Bad Cook, Teasing, Threats, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock takes Joan's teasing as a challenge and gladly accepts her help in cooking better food.





	Up For A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> Written for **Chitarra** for the prompt " _'It appears that some sort of creature chewed a hole through my bag and ate a few Tums out of the roll.'_ "

Joan came down the stairs and into the kitchen, lifting up a handbag with a large hole in the bottom. "It appears that some sort of creature chewed a hole through my bag and ate a few Tums out of the roll."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, the hint of an amused smile on his face. “Sewer rats, perhaps? From our last case?”

“I don’t know,” Joan said, crossing her arms and smirking. “It could be any number of rodents who’ve had a taste of your cooking.”

The smile dropped off his face, replaced by a scowl. “There is a _reason_ I help handsomely pay the various delivery drivers in this city. Cooking is an art and in that field, I am not an artiste. I never had the patience to master the culinary arts.”

“Sherlock, you can just barely boil water for tea,” she said, dropping the bag on the table in front of him. “What are you going to do if there’s another blizzard like the one last year? Or if I leave for...I don’t know, the Bahamas or something?”

Sherlock scoffed. “You’ll take a vacation when every metaphorical Hell freezes over.”

“You know, just for that, maybe I should go on Expedia and book a hotel room for a few weeks, leave you to your own devices,” she said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. The look of terror in Sherlock’s eyes surprised her. “You’re used to me.”

“We’re partners, and housemates, and...friends,” Sherlock said.

“Well, maybe I can give you a friendly cooking lesson,” she said, her expression softening. “We can start with how to hard boil an egg, and then eventually you’ll make Chinese food good enough to impress my mother.”

A slow smile spread across his face, one that was genuine and warm. “I look forward to challenging your patience if it will teach me to become more self-sufficient.”

“Challenge accepted, then,” she said, moving to the pans. This was going to be a challenge, she knew that, but she found herself wanting to rise to it. Edible food from Sherlock would be rather nice, after all…


End file.
